Hidden Celestial
by Moon And Stars Align
Summary: 02/04 There has to be a price for the warriors to become the God-Man digimon Susanoomon even if it didn't show till later, wanting to pay for what he has done Cherubimon decides to stay and watch over the children as Ophanimon and Seraphimon fades, but how did he end up a leader of the 02 digidestined with his own digimon partner?
1. Chapter 1

I was once one of the three celestial rulers and I am still ashamed of my action to my fellow celestial's and the warrior children, especially the warrior of Darkness, O how AncientSphinxmon would be a shamed as darkness has enough stigma without me adding to it.

When the children left and we managed to digivolve back to mega and organise the digital world Ophanimon, Seraphimon and I Cherubimon decided to end our rule and we created the Sovereigns.

Ebonwumon - Black Tortoise of the North

Zhuqaiomon - Vermilion Bird of the South

Azulongmon - Azure Dragon of the East

Baihumon - White Tiger of the West

Before we celestial's could do anything else but send them of to do their duty the children came back but we could see something was wrong as they all looked the same as before they departed from the digital world of coarse there were some changes Fire had small gold hoop ear ring one on each ear, Ice had a fuzzy white hat with what looked like bear ears on top instead of his old over sized orange one, Lightning was slimmer and had blue fingerless gloves rimed in yellow and the plus and minus sign on the left and right gloves respectively, Light had a white and lavender tiger striped coloured scarf that reached the knees and were tatted at the ends, Darkness had a black choker rimed in gold and a large crimson crystal ball hanging from the center and Wind had streaked her hair in lavender and a light shade of grayish blue.

They came to ask if they could stay in the digital world as they had stopped aging and was drawing a lot of attention from both family and strangers alike and they thought that it was better to disappear from the human world and making them think they had died, we agreed, Seraphimon and Ophanimon then preceded to tell them they were going to fade and let a new generation come to their forms, then, they all turned to me and Fire asked what I was going to do and I explained to them I had planed to faded like my fellow rulers but seeing as the children had came back to stay I would stay to teach them all they need to know so they didn't need to learn as they go and not get in too much trouble that way and it was also a way to pay back and apologizes about what I did to them back on their first journey.

I then showed them what I worked on in my spare time a bright light shone from my form then started to shrink down at the same pace as my body and when the light dimmed it showed the form of a 11 year old boy with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, dark brown eyes and sharp teeth and longer canine teeth so that the left top one overlapped the bottom lip, he was wearing a robe reminiscent of cherubimon's original form, pale pink outer robe worn as a long outer coat that reached the ankles rimed in pale yellow on the edges and hand like bell sleeves that were long enough to cover clawed hands, a white inner dress like robe that had a white jester collar that had a smaller pale yellow star/sun shaped collar on top, pale pink boots with small heels but perfect for travailing, a hood that is attached to the outer robe it looked exactly like cherubimon's head but there was a large space were the face was so that another face could be seen but it also covers the eyes the ears and holy rings were scaled down so they were not overly long also when the hood as taken down the 'ears' on the hood looked like a pair of downwards pointing wings but you could see another pair of small holy rings in the form of ear rings on his human ears.

I waited for anyone to ask questions or make a sound but I didn't hear anything when I looked round I saw as what other people would say "brain over load" or "Error 404 Not Found" I then proceeded to shoot a small Lightning Spear at the ground to wake them up, after three hours of questions I explained that I was the original Cherubimon and that Ophanimon and Seraphimon could probably do it too but later generations would not have this power also they didn't really need to as they looked human enough and as to why I did it "I just wanted to see if I could and had to wounder what things would be like for a human plus I can move around in smaller spaces now".

Smiling I and the other celestial's then gave them their spirits but I kept Wood, Water, Metal, and Earth then Ophanimon told them that if the wanted to they could fuse with the spirits but they would turn into eggs and have to hatch they would still have their memory's but there was a chance that they would not be able to return to human form but they took the chance anyway and I volunteered to look after them as I was going the teach them anyway so I may as well look after them.

Turning back to my Beast form we each of use took two children and their spirits, I had Light and Darkness, Ophanimon had Fire and Ice, Seraphimon had Thunder and Wind, we went to a safe place away from anyone that would disturb us, it took an hour for the fusion to be done and what were left were five white digi eggs each one had a single symbol for their element but one digi egg had two symbols as Light and Darkness will always be twins.

With a smile I turned to look at my friends only to see they were starting to fade, I could only watch with tears clouding my eyes and running down my face as they both plucked a single gold metal feather from their top most right wing and put them in my hands "something to remember us" then they were gone, using all my senses I could not find them they were _GONE_ , I could not stop crying as I stared at the spot the faded from, I spent another five minutes just staring, then turning to the eggs I carefully scooped them up and headed home back to the empty crystal castle, when I reached my room and the huge bed needed for someone my size, I got a blanket and made a nest around the eggs and put them in the middle of he bed then went to get food and secure the castle by locking all doors that lead outside and activating intruder alarms.

Time Skip (one week)

A week has past and the eggs have not hatched yet I make sure to keep them clean so no harm can come to the children in the eggs, around my neck was the necklace made from the two feathers, Ophanimon and seraphimons last gift, hung on a fine gold chrome digizoid chain, I curl round the eggs giving extra warmth and protection and slowly drifts off sleeping.

Next morning the first thing I hear is giggling strange groaning I looked round the room "I didn't set my alarm to giggle" I herd more giggling coming from here the eggs are, I looked and saw six pairs of eyes looking at me, I admit we all had a small staring contest which I lost, they all started giggling and jumping on the bed at lest I fond the source of the giggles.

"Do any of you remember anything?"

"No" came from all six.

Looking at the small group there were two Tsunomon's with the symbols of Light and Darkness, a Motimon with the symbol of Lighting, a Zurumon with the symbol of Ice, a Poromon with the symbol of Wind and one I didn't recognize with the symbol of fire, they all had the symbols were there stomachs are. I started asking about their names and introducing them selves in the order they hatched.

Fire started "I'm Embermon!" yelled a rust red furred green eyed Tokomon looking digimon, it didn't have the long ears but it did have a fiery tail.

"we're Tsunomon"

"Motimon"

"Poromon"

"Hi I'm Zurumon"

"And who are you?" they all asked

"My name is Cherubimon, and I will be the one looking after you."

The children looked at each other "Does that mean your our dad?"

looking at them I replied with a kind smile "If you want me to be. But come lets get use some food"

* * *

Over the next few years I taught them how to fight, where look for food, how to read and write in digicode and the History of the digital world from the Human & Beast Wars with the legendary warriors to the present day where the Sovereigns rule and keep the peace all from Bokomon's Book as both him and Neemon have both faded for a long time, I know when they remember their life from before they wouldn't call me Dad of Father so I enjoy being a parent while I can.

It has been a few days seance they all digivolved to rookie.

Embermon-Flamemon

Zurumon-WhiteBearmon (looks exactly like a normal Bearmon just with white fur and the smbol for Ice on the stap across his chest)

Tsunomon-Strabimon

Tsunomon-Blackstrabimon(looks exactly like Strabimon just more feline and in black and gray not blueish gray and white and the symbol of Darkness not Light)

Motimon-Tentomon(looks like a normal Tentomon just blue not red and the symbol for Thunder on his back)

Poromon-Hawkmon(this Hawkmon is primary purple not reddish brown and the symbol for Wind on the back of both wings/hands)

And I was just waiting for them to come back from there daily outings into the forest to play and I can already hear them coming back and instead of the usual 'were back' today it was "we remember" I just looked at them for a second and just sigh "and I suppose you want to leave then" I said in a sad voice but they all ran up and held onto me "NO were not anywhere and your still our dad!" they sobbed into my fur. I smiled and picked them all up and took them back to m own room and let them sleep in a pile with me curled around them and went to sleep.

Over the years I continued to watch and teach them as they went through their own digivolution Human, Beast, Fusion and Ancient. It was truly a dream to see six of the Ancients but they all liked to stay in rookie form not that I blame them it is easier to move round in a smaller form and eventually though a lot of couching they all manged to get their human forms back didn't use that form in the open tho as we didn't want rumors flying about.

On the day of their birthday as they did hatch on the same day abet slightly different times with presents in hand I was about to go through the front door something knocked me out, the last thing I herd and saw were the six voiced cry of my name and a blue serpentine body wrapped in silver chains.

* * *

A/N please leave a review as this is my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Starts at episode 11 'The Storm Of Friendship' just after agumon gets saved and Ken is still there on the Airdramon.

* * *

"Agumon" shouted Tai as he ran up to his partner relieved to finally have him back to his side.

"KEN" yelled Davis from his place "come down here and face us your self!".

"How about no, you may have agumon now but how about I bring in a one of my one-of-a-kind slaves! Come BurningGreymon!".

"What" everyone yelled in shock " _Burning..._ Greymon" Tai said confused, snapping out of his confused state yelled for everyone to get ready as they herd a roar from the sky, looking up the saw a huge biped red, white and gold armored dragon with a pair of fiery orange wings and a white and red mask on it's face.

"Now go show those digi losers who's boss!"

"Look the dark spiral is on it's tail!" shouted TK a he went to group back with the destined. As the children grouped around each other they could hear Davis faintly muttering "child" while staring at the new digimon and it soon went to "no not again" and "give him back" till he ran out of he group shouting "KEN give me back my child!".

"Davis" yelled Kari "what are you talking about and come back here it's not safe" she tried to reach him but was held back by TK and Matt as a huge pillar of light surrouned Davis and the sound of glass shattering was heard, the light lasted for a minute and when it went out a huge floating rabbit like digimon with holy rings on each ear.

"Agumon do you know the name of that digimon?" asks Tai .

"That's Cherubimon a mega level celestial angel, watch out for his lighting attacks as they sure will take out your evil doings"

"But whats he doing here and were's Davis?" asked Cody.

"Who cares we have a mega level on our side now we can beat Ken" says Yolei excitedly.

* * *

Looking directly at BurningGreymon, Cherubimon lunged towards him "Lighting spear" he shouted in a surprisingly deep voice as he threw a bolt of lighting straight at armored dragon, dodging the attack BurningGreymon sent one of his own "Wildfire Tsunami" and swung his entire body towards Cherubimon sending the flames towards him "Lighting spear" the attacks hit each other and created a smokescreen that covered both digimon, all anyone could do was watch as the smoke cleared and they could see Cherubimon was holding BurningGreymon with both arms and wings pinned to it's sides "I'm sorry child but this is going to hurt" using as much strength as he can he hurls the dragon to the ground, the impact makes a crater in the ground with BurningGreymon in the center "Heaven's Judgement" a dark cloud forms in the are and rains 'Lighting spears' at the downed digimon.

Everyone was silent as lighting stopped and in the crater they could see a small rust coloured Tokomon with a fiery tail and no dark spiral in site, Cherubimon gently but quickly picked the small In-Training and starts looking around spotting the digidestined and seeing that Ken had already run of when he saw BurningGreymon was not winning, started to approach them.

* * *

Seeing the rabbit like mega coming closer to the the digimon started to get into fighting stances.

"Hey can any of you shiee Davish yet?" asked Veemon eyes scanning the area for his missing partner.

"I don't see him anywhere, Gotomon do you know where he went?" Patamon said

"I only saw him in that light, maybe Cherbimon can tell us" answered Gotomon.

Stopping in front of the destined and stares at them, not knowing what to do they started fidgeting.

"you know now that I have my memory's back, I can see why I didn't like TK a lot and why I was so obsessed about getting Kari's attention" stated Cherubimon

"But we don't know you and I'm pretty sure we'll know if we ever seen you" Yolei shouts.

With a small sigh a bright light covers the mega and shrinks, as the light fades out the see a boy a little shorter than TK wearing Cherubimon 'Themed' clothing, with a hood covering the top half of the face and holding the small unknown digimon in an arm, using the free arm pulls down the hood reveals Veemon's missing partner.

"you know you can close you mouths now" said Davis in a amused voice "and Tai you might wan to call a meeting"


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the train was awkward to say the lest as everyone kept taking glances at Davis/Cherubimon who was walking at the back of the group tending to the small digital being that was once BurningGreymon.

Looking at the group that was trying and failing to be discrete sighed "You do know I wouldn't object to answering questions right?" he stated "Of course unless you want Izzy to ask all the questions instead?"

"Well we better start by asking what to call you then, I don't think you want us to call you Cherubimon all the time" said Tai as if Davis never turned out to be a mega level digimon.

"Your not acting like how I'd think you would but do call me Davis unless i'm not in human form or I ask you to otherwise".

"Well Davis how do _you_ think we should act" stressed Yolie.

"With a lot more screaming in my face and sarcasm that's for sure, still what your doing now is _much_ kinder for my ears, Thank you"

"You know, for a mega leval you sure do act werd" said Cody

"Well yes, I am a millennium old digimon with 12 years of human life added on top of it, how do you think you would act?"

"Um" sounded Kari "Who is that your carrying?"

"Oh you mean this little guy" Davis said pointing to the digimon in his hands "His names Embermon and I think I should wait of everyone to meet up before I tell you anything else?"

With a quick look round and seeing no disagreements "Good, gather everyone and meet at the park in the human world tonight, I will explain as much as I can but please wait till then, we don't know if anyone is listening" hinted Davis looking round.

Timeskip 

The digidestind were gathered in a park waiting for the discussion to begin with Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon and Upamon were sitting in their partners laps while Demi-veemon and a wide wake Embermon were sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Ok" called Davis "Is everyone here?"

"Not everyone as Mimi is still in America so she wont know what's going on, so I'm recording this meeting so she can stay informed. " stated Izzy as he taped away on a laptop.

"Good now how much do any of you know on the history of the digital world?" looking round saw that everyone but Embermon was shaking their heads.

Shaking his head Davis let out a sigh "What do they teach you in the digital world these days?.

" _In ancient times, there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon, for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared. He taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace. And the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace of the Digital World was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace-loving digimon, until they could take no more! It was then the ten brave warriors rose up against him-after a fierce battle they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of trouble._ (Extract from Bokomon's book episode 3) as the war ended three angels were chosen to rule the digital world they were Seraphimon, Ophanimon and myself Chrubimon as-"

"Wait, wait, wait you mean you rule the digital world! Why are you here now? And why only now?" Questioned TK.

"I was telling the the history of the digital world right now you will find out if you let me continue." said Davis in a monotonous tone.

"As I was saying, as time passed the digital world I started to get jealous of Seraphimon and Ophanimons love for each other as I also loved her, you have to understand Angle type digimon can get corrupted, it's how the Devimon and LadyDevimon were first formed they are the corrupted forms of Angemon and Angewomon that also means you TK and Kari need to be careful about what you do lest your partners get corrupted, it's not a good experience and by the looks of you faces you have already met them.

But as I was saying my feelings started to corrupt my mind thinking they were plotting agents me so I started to lead other beast type digimon against them, Ophanimon sealed Seraphimon in crystal where he would be kept safe by Sorcermon and I kept her in a cage of light in a place called the rose morning star, that is where she called the first digidestined, using the connection between the Digital world and the phones that most children have these days she sent a message, calling any that would answer to the gate that she opened underneath Shibuya station were she called the train digimon called trailmon to take the to the digital world, hundruds of children answerd but only five were chosen their names are Takuya, Zoe,Koji, Tommy and JP they were the warriors of fire, wind, light, ice and thunder respectivly.

As they traversed the digital world i corrupted and sent the warriors of water, wood, steel and earth to gather the Fractal code of the world and also to defeated the destined and bring me the spirits, after some time the destined were able to defeat and capture them instead"

"Wait you only mentioned nine spirits you said there were ten!" Outburst Kari as she fixed here gaze on to Davis.

Giving her a long look, then looking round and seeing how focused they were at him sighed "The last one's name was Koichi and he was the warrior of darkness"

* * *

Sorry for the wait I'v been busy with work and college and i have just recently gotten the will power to start writing again.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The last one's name was Koichi and he was the warrior of Darkness"_

"But Darkness..."

"That can't be _Right_..."

"Why would Darkness.."

" **Darkness shouldn't exist!** "

"YOU WILL ALL STOP THAT" shouted Davis, fuming "You have **_No Right_** to even say that something shouldn't exist" looking at all the the destined in the eyes, they and the digimon flinched at the look he was sending them.

For that moment time seemed to just stopped, the wind didn't blow, insects stopped making sounds, the only sounds that they could hear was the far away noises of traffic and as Davis... no _as Cherubimon_ they realised who _is a Mega level Digimon_ only in a human _form_ he is a digimon who is older and more powerful than all of them, _who existed before they were born_ was _staring them down_. Embermon who was quite for the whole ordeal started to nudge his leg meeting his eyes and calmed down picking up the the green eyed in-training and placing him in his lap, letting the destined releasing a breath they didn't remember holding and releasing their grip on whatever they were holding on to.

"Darkness must exist for there to be light" started Davis in a quite voice "There cannot be one without the other" looking straight in their eyes again said "If you truly destroyed darkness all digimon with a direct connection will be destroyed as well, but as I said light and darkness can not exist without each other, with all the dark digimon destroyed the light digimon will have to go as well, that means here right now Patamon, Gatomon, Gabumon and myself would be destroyed"

Gasps were heard from from the girls of the group, the loudest from Kari who held her partner to her chest the action was also mirrored by TK and Patamon.

"Koichi was... en-strangled from his twin Koji, so when he found out about him, he tried to meet him but it did not go as he planed, the day he would finally meet his brother face to face he would be fighting to kill him. You see he did not arrive to the digital world the same way the others had viva the Trailmon under Shibuya station, on the way down he had a accident going too fast down the stairs and tripped landing himself in a coma just short of death, at the time I sensed this and proceed to drag his soul into the digital world were I started to twist his mined and gifted him with the corrupted spirits of darkness.

He as Duskmon then proceeded to hunt down the warrior of light who did the same with the warrior of fire on his tail, they did eventually purify the the spirits and defeat and purify me. But that was when thing went wrong they found that there was another digimon behind the scenes it was Lucemon, trapped in his prison at the centre of the world he needed a lot of data to be able to brake free, so he corrupted me and after I had fallen he had two others sworn to him they were the Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon the collected any data that he needed after my fall.

The children went through many more battles getting stronger as they went till they were able to combine all ten legendary warrior spirits to become Susanoomon a god-type mega who was finally able to delete him, with all that done they went home. I and the other two celestial's were able to digivole into our mega forms and help organise the digital world but we were tired so we decided that our ruling rain would come to an end so we crated Ebonwumon, Zhuqaiomon, Azulongmon and Baihumon, before we could for the lack of term fade the children came back, we could see that something went wrong as they had not aged a day. They asked if the could stay in our world as they were drawing attention, in the end I decided to stay behind and watch over the children and raise them as my own.

Now is there any questions that you want to ask?"

They seemed to think it over before Joe asked "Where are the warriors right now? You said they didn't age so the should still be around. Right?"

Seemingly ignoring the child of Reliability, asked "Do you have enough energy to digivolve?" To the one on his lap, nodding and slipping to the ground.

 **Embermon**

 **Digivolve to**

 **Flamemon**

In the small in-training's place was a (rather tall for a rookie) tanned digimon with green eyes and a tail that looked like it was made with living flames, a quick but bright flash of light shined over Flamemon and in his place was a 11 year old green eyed, brown haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Takuya Kanabara the warrior of fire and the leader of our group" He introduced himself.

"And the very first Digidestined and the first to collect their spirit also Tai and Kari's uncle." Davis finish.

"WHAT" came twin shouts from Tai and Takuya.

"We have a uncle!?"

"I have a niece and nephew!?"

After his shout, Takuya quickly walked over to Tai, started to look him over and seaming to find what he was looking for said.

"Aww, he inherited Shiyas hair, how is he by the way and how did you know this Cherubimon?"

"After all of you were turned to digi eggs I kept an eye out for your family's, they all changed their names after they couldn't find you so the Kanbara's became the Kamiyas, your brother changed his name to susumu and I could only watch them till Tai was about...twelve months old, I think as after that this happend." Davis said waving a hand around gesturing to himself.

"W-wait does that mean were both digimon ?" Stutters Tai as he pointed to himself and Kari.

"Hell no! And I'm not going to let you two become one unless it's really needed" exclaimed their apparent uncle "There's like only four spirits left and you don't fit what is needed for them!"

"Takuya! Stop talking" shouted Davis glaring at him, giving a huff and turning back to the group "You do not need to know about those four and don't try looking you won't find them"

Izzy who was busy filming and writing down as much information as he could, looked up from his laptop screen "But wouldn't having all ten warriors be more logical that only having six?"

"That's right" said Matt speaking up for the first time "with all ten of you, we could defeat the Digimon Emperor faster!"

With a look that showed the fire in his eyes Takuya marched up to Matt and said "There is no one compatible with the four that are left, and there isn't anytime to go looking for one. Especially now that Ice, Wind, Thunder, Light and Darkness are in his hands, we have years of experience with how fast the Digimon world moved compared to here!, you don't any time to wast!"

* * *

I am very sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, alot is happening right now and combined with writers block there is going to be alot of time in between chapters.

Again I apologize for taking so long - Moon


End file.
